Aerodynamic bodies for use as a leading edge flap or slat for the wings of an aircraft are basically known in the art. These are usually movable in design, so that they can be shifted into a position spaced apart from the main wing in special flight situations, for example during a landing approach or takeoff This distance creates a gap between the aerodynamic body and main wing, through which an airflow streams. This flow supports the aerodynamic conditions by slowing the flight down and affording greater stability during landing or takeoff
The disadvantage to known aerodynamic bodies is that the air flowing through the gap between the aerodynamic body on the one hand and the main wing on the other generates turbulent eddies. These turbulent eddies produce sound emissions, which are perceived as excessive noise inside the aircraft. Aside from the fact that this excessive noise can bother passengers, this shedding of turbulent eddies is disadvantageous in that it elevates the flow resistance of the airflow. An elevated flow resistance in aircraft always leads directly to economic disadvantages reflected in a higher fuel consumption. In addition, shedding eddies in the turbulent range are disadvantageous in that vibrations can arise on individual assemblies, in particular on the aerodynamic body, resulting in increased wear, in isolated cases even leading to failure situations.